


Johnkat Sickstuck

by fefetama (CreepingCatalyst)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scourge Sisters, Sickfic, arasol - Freeform, daverezi - Freeform, idk - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform, rosemary, tavris, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingCatalyst/pseuds/fefetama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets sick and Karkat ends up with the job of taking care of him. Rated T because it's Homestuck, what do you expect. Anyway, nothing totally over the top like some fanfictions get, just a bit of romance between John and Karkat. (Emeto warning.)</p><p>(Posted first on ff.net as fefetama/insertrandomname.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK people, I already know this wont be good, but please tell me what you think or something and there's chapter 2 coming soon. It's my first fanfic so I would like a bit of feedback. Anyway, hope you like it I guess. :) (Also I will put a heading above each piece whenever I switch points of view and yes I know next time I won't do it like that.)

**JohnKat SickStuck**

**JOHN**

Everyone is gathered having lunch, which doesn't happen often. I want to make the most of it but I'm not all that hungry. Its really a shame though because everyone helped make everything which seems really fun but i just wasn't into it. I was a little more tired than usual. We finally finished cooking, which was so unorganized considering I'm pretty sure Terezi licked everything in the entire kitchen, and everyone was sitting eating noisily at the table. Rose and Kanaya planned this for so a week so that everyone could do something together. The noise was starting to give me a headache. I might as well eat a little so I'm not hungry later, so i pick around the plate. I glance up at karkat across the table who's looking at me, i can just tell what hes thinking, "What the fuck are you doing". I smile at him then go back to picking around my plate. It's starting to feel so hot.

"Well I'm done" I say, about to get up. I feel like lying down.

"What, you barely touched anything, you don't like it?" Jade asked from next to me, her big eyes staring into mine.

"No it's great I'm just not very hungry is all." I say, reassuring her.

"At least have a little more, it's not going to kill you." Karkat said glaring at me.

"Oh ok." I said settling back in and looking at the food. Im starting to get a little dizzy. Maybe i can just finish this and then go so nobody worries about it. I start taking slow forkfuls. Things are getting a little blurry so i adjust my glasses on my nose hoping to fix my vision. The heat is starting to get to me and an embarrassing coughing fit starts. I look around the table. At least not everyone is looking at me. Karkat definitely is though... The room starts to spin, starting a wave of nausea.

"Hey are you ok" I hear someone say, but everything goes black.

**KARKAT**

For some reason Rose and Kanaya chose to plan a weird lunch thing where all of us helped fucking cook. it wasn't that bad but the whole time John was being all tired when even I decided to make the most of things for once, that's what he always tells me to do. But there he went all being in the background. At least hes not so out of character that he's being a downer, though he's being all fucking quiet. I look up and John is picking around his plate and not even eating. This took a lot and he didn't even really help, he should at least be eating the damn food. I watch him until he looks up. He smiles his derpy smile and goes back to moving food around.

"Well I'm done" he said. What a fuckass, he ate nothing. Jade looks at him and asks if he likes the food.

"No its great I'm not very hungry is all." Not hungry? The fuckass hasn't eaten all day!

"At least have a little more, it's not going to kill you." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh ok" he said and soon starts slowly taking big clumps and shoving it in his mouth. He stops and adjusts his glasses and starts coughing a lot then looking around. What the fuck? I stare at him wondering what the fuck is up when he starts to sway.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask cautiously, and he falls to the ground. Well now I feel like a complete asshole.

I get up hurriedly and peer over the table to see if hes just playing one of his stupid pranks. He was breathing fast and unevenly, with sweat glistening all over.

Everyone looks around wondering what's going on and Jade crouches

down next to John. I instinctively rush over, not knowing what exactly is going on. Rose also comes over, Kanaya not far behind. I just look down at him not knowing what to do.

Jade looks up at me expectantly, but I don't move. She sighs and moves him with Rose and Kanaya. I follow them to John's bedroom where they plopped him down on the bed, causing a coughing fit from him. The startling noises snapped me out of whatever trance I was in, but still don't know what to do. I look at Jade with a mixture of weird expressions I never make, trying to find out what's going on.

She saw me and rolled her eyes. "So are you going to be helpful now?"

"I don't know, I dont even know what the fuck is going on" I said.

"John is sick, and from the looks of it, with something pretty bad. Does that mean trolls don't get sick?" She said as she put a hand on John's forehead, which for some reason bothered me.

"Well not usually, I've never been sick before." I said inching closer. I need to have a better view, and for some reason I don't want Jade touching him anymore, it feels wrong to me.

I see John's eyes open a little and I get even closer.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything." He choked out along with another fit of more painful-sounding coughs.

Ruined everything?

**JOHN**

I open my eyes a bit, feeling horrible. I think I definitely owe everyone an appology for ruining theyre lunch event thing (whatever it was) especially Rose and Kanaya.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything." I manage to say. My throat is dry and the strain causes my voice to crack and I have another round of coughs contributing to my splitting headache.

"Oh don't worry about it," Rose said.

"Yes, the situation seems quite unavoidable." Kanaya added. "It is not as though plans have not gone awry prior to our current scenerio."

"I don't even see why you would even need to fucking apologize" Karkat huffs, standing directly over me.

"Um, Karkat, is it such a good idea to get so close to me when I'm sick?" I asked, trying to get more comfortable in the bed which now seemed like a block of ice in a freezer.

"What are you talking about-" He started to snap, but Kanaya decided to spare me the breathe explaining it to him.

"John's concerns are somewhat viable. As of the present, we have no knowledge of the transmission of human disease to trolls, therefore it is very possible that the disease could infect us as well as the humans."

"Then why are Rose and Jade here" Karkat spat. "Then there's gonna be more fucking sick humans and we don't need that."

"Because John can't just be alone, Karkat!" Jade scowled.

"Why." Karkat said.

After some silence Jade said. "You seriously have to ask."

At this point I don't feel like keeping track of their conversation, which involves me but doesn't if that even makes sense. I try getting farther under the blanket but it starts to fall off the bed, probably due to my rolling around earlier, which I seriously don't want to happen. I try to grab it before it falls off, letting out a weird whining sound that I wouldn't be able to repeat for my life, but it falls off anyway.

I attempt to push myself up but all my strength is gone and the nausea, that has been ever-present, peeks. Oversalivating, I frantically try to crawl off the bed to get to the bathroom on the side with no crowd of people but my arms give way and I fall off the bed. I try to get up before the vomit can reach my mouth but my breakfast of toast and yogurt comes up unpleasantlly all over the floor.

I cough, trying to get to the bathroom again but another intense wave of dizziness and nausea comes quickly. I retch, adding to the disgusting mess. It takes all my strength not to fall face first into my own throw up, which would be the grossest thing ever.

When I though that gross scenario was about to happen, arms pick me up from behind. It's Karkat.

"Thanks Karkat, but it's okay, really." I say trying to get him to put me down from the awkward position, but he shakes his head.

"Like I would do that. I ended up with the job of taking care of you and I might as well fucking do it right." He said.

I don't care enough to disuade him any further. I cough, wanting to spit to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. My throat is burning and the coughing is turning it raw. He puts me down in the bath and tells me to clean myself up. I don't answer and let my head tilt to the side. I close my eyes. I'm so tired and dizzy, and I feel like i need to throw up again.

I hear Karkat sigh then water run from the sink. "You are so pathetic it's not even funny" he says.

I'm not pathetic, is it so hard to believe that I just want to sleep? I know I should probably be cleaning up my gross mess right now though, that was seriously nasty. Actually, now that I think about it, I feel the chunky liquid on my hands and face. I lift a hand to try and wipe my face but that just makes it worse. I hear the water stop and a cold compress on my head makes me wince and pull away.

"Stop moving around, don't you want that shit off your face" Karkat says in a slightly less annoyed tone than expected.

I stay still as he wipes the cloth over my face. He lays the cloth on my forehead and rubs soap on my hands, getting the rest of the vomit cleaned off. He takes the cloth back and soaks it in the sink, then washes the soap off my hands. I feel bad for making him do all this work, but I'm too tired to say anything now. Spit and phlegm gets caught in my throat and I cough repeatedly. On the bright side my throat isn't as dry. On the downside my sinuses are getting runny instead of painfully dry. I always hate when I can't breathe through my nose. Another downside is that all this coughing is making me light headed and nauseous again.

Karkat goes to move me back to the bedroom but luckily he gets the message when I push him away, otherwise completely still. I let my hand drop to hang over the edge of the bath for a while until I decide it's ok to move my head a little.

Karkat takes this as a sign that its ok to go now. He picks me up from the bath, again awkwardly, then I notice there's a fuss in the hallway. Everyone's talking and messing around. Well, at least they're still having fun even though I ruined it. I hear Karkat shush angrily and everything is more peaceful. I hate to admit it but it helps a little with my headache.

He gently puts me back on the bed and takes a deep breathe plopping down in a chair that he scoots closer to the bed. "I was told there's a bunch of stuff you're going to need."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I was surprised to see that I already got responses to chapter 1 which prompted me to finish chapter 2 faster. Thanks for reading and stuff, hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up soon too. Reviews if you like it, critiquing appreciated as well. This is still my first fanfic so yeah hopefully I can do everything well enough.

**KARKAT**

Apparently Egbert thinks he ruined everything so Kanaya and Rose go ahead and make him feel better with annoying responses, like always.

"I don't even see why you would even need to fucking apologize" I say angrily, looking over John.

"Um, Karkat, is it such a good idea to get so close to me when I'm sick?" He says while squirming around. How annoying.

"What are you talking about-" I start to say, but Kanaya so rudely interrupts. Great more fucking crap.

"John's concerns are somewhat viable. As of the present, we have no knowledge of the transmission of human disease to trolls, therefore it is very possible that the disease could infect us as well as the humans." She said, which made no fucking sense.

"Then why are Rose and Jade here" I snarl, I was actually am pretty pleased with my angry performance lately. Now that all the stressing stuff has died down, I find it harder to find things I can get angry about, but it's not like I can just stop being angry. That would make no sense at all, less than Kanaya's rambling. "Then there's gonna be more fucking sick humans and we don't need that."

Jade suddenly looks more annoyed than usual. "Because John can't just be alone, Karkat!"

"Why" I say flatly.

She pauses for a few seconds with narrowed eyes. "You seriously have to ask." An impressive monotone.

"Well then why doesn't someone who probably isn't going to catch whatever the fuck that is take care of him." I snarl. I actually don't want other people fussing around over John, it feels wrong and I just don't like it. Why? How the fuck should I know.

"That could make sense. Kanaya, would you mind helping John out for a while, I can-" Rose began to suggest, but this time it was my turn to interrupt.

"Why should Kanaya do it?" I snap at her.

"Someone has to. It's not a big deal. If you want a troll to do it, then why don't you?" She says, acting all smart. I can just kick that attitude right out the fucking door. And anyways, I can do it myself no problem.

"Fine, if I have to, Gog!" I say throwing my hands up. I can do this no problem, it's my responsibility. Wait, no it's not. What the fuck? Maybe I should have just let Jade do everything, but then I didn't like that! I hate this.

Kanaya, Rose, and Jade look at eachother with confused and questioning expressions but after a few seconds they just settled with it and listed off stuff I needed to do and everything.

"It sounds like a fucking load of trouble." I say under my breath, watching them leave.

Turning back to John, I see him spazzing out, making me seriously wonder what the fuck he's doing. He scrambles to the edge of the bed and falls off.

Letting out an annoyed breath, I walk over to the other side of the bed where I only have a second to jump back before he throws up this lumpy disgusting crap. This isn't really going well, and it's actually kind of freaking me out already. I don't even know what's happening, Rose and Jade must have neglected to mention this fucking part.

He coughs once and tries to move toward the door, but decided to scare the fuck out of me with an even more disturbing bout of throwing up. I have no idea if this is a normal thing for humans to do but it's the most horrible thing I've ever fucking seen.

John is struggling to keep himself from falling on his face, which would probably suck for more reasons than just that I'd have to clean him off, which is actually enough of a reason by itself. I pick him up, resigned to the fact that I have to help John do fucking everything for the next... who knows how fucking long. For some reason I'm not as bitter about it as I should be.

"Thanks Karkat, but it's okay, really." The boy says weakly. Bullshit. I shake my head, looking forward to our destination. There's no way I'm looking into those blue eyes right now. No fucking way. And besides, I'm determined to actually do a decent fucking job.

I still don't look at him. "Like I would do that. I ended up with the job of taking care of you and I might as well fucking do it right."

When he doesn't say anything more, I sneak a glance as feeble coughs cross his lips. His face is pale save for his red cheeks. Sweat covers his visage and wets his soft black hair, making it cling to his face. My expression softens for an instant. I can't help but feel differently around John. Not being able to explain this plasters an annoyed look back where it belongs.

I lay him down in the type of ablution trap to get him clean somehow. "There. Clean that shit off of yourself."

I wait for a response but he says nothing as his head slumps to the side. He looks so... peaceful I almost don't want to disturb him, but I can just let him sit in his own gunk. Even if that is a little bit of an exaggeration.

I let out a long breath and move to the sink where I wet a towel. I'm going to have to do this my fucking self. "You are so pathetic it's not even funny."

I finish wetting the towel with cold water and dab it on John's forehead, which somehow got throw up on it, who the fuck knows how. He tries to pull away.

"Stop moving around, don't you want that shit off your face." I say.

He stays still obediently as I finish the rest of the cleaning job. A tedious and somewhat gross job, but it didn't take too long anyway. After another, more wet coughing fit, I go to pick him up again. He holds out a shaky hand to stop me so I wait. After a few seconds his hand drops back down. It's hard not to pity the adorable-. No, the human. I do pity him a lot, and as hard as it is to admit, John is seriously cute... in an idiotic fuckass sort of way.

When he moves his head slightly, I decide it's probably okay to pick him up now. Rose said sleep will do a lot of good. But she said I'de have to get him to sleep first. Too bad I scared them off too early to recieve any helpful tips on that assignment.

I pick him up again as best I can and move through the idiots crowding around outside the block, shushing them. I make sure to glare at every one of them. They get quiet again and only show curious looks. I feel John relax a little more in my arms and I gently place him back on the bed.

I inhale deeply and sit down in the chair from the corner of John's respit block. Scooting closer to the boy, I hope for a bit of guidance on what to do now. "I was told there's a bunch of stuff you're going to need."

**JOHN**

"It's okay," I say quietly. I want to role over but don't have the energy.

Karkat pauses. "I'm gonna go clean that fucking shit off the floor, the smell is going to fucking kill me."

I forgot about that. "I'm sorry."

"Just go to sleep if you can." He says from the other room. I hear him come back in. "The others told me that to get better you need a lot of sleep so that's what's going to happen."

After a while of listening to Karkat's haphazard cleaning, I drift off to sleep.

**KARKAT**

I look at John, expecting him to tell me what to fucking do, but no, he just says "It's okay."

I prepare myself to chew him out but I smell the disgusting stench coming from the other side of the block. "I'm gonna go clean that fucking shit off the floor, the smell is going to fucking kill me."

I get up, tired of getting that weird feeling when I look at him, and go to get cleaning materials. "Just go to sleep if you can. The others told me that to get better you need a lot of sleep so that's what's going to happen."

I occupy myself by cleaning up the throw up with wet towels. I don't want things getting out of hand since I have to face the fact that I may have some red feelings for this pathetic fuckass.

I can't just keep ignore this whole thing because whenever I look at him his big blue eyes just make all these feelings come up that I didn't want to acknowledge before. Now I fucking will, because if he has red feelings for me too... Well how could he if he's running around saying "I'm not a homosexual" all the time. Now that I think about this whole clusterfuck, it's really a mess. A big mess where I'm just spazzing out in my head while everyone else fucking takes it easy.

Well, I'm going to show John my feelings whether people like it or not because it's not just going to be me doing all the fucking thinking all the time anymore. I'm going to tell him or show him or something. Sometime. In some way. Okay how the fuck do I do this.

I plop down in the chair again, having finished cleaning. So I just sit here doing nothing 'til John wakes up. No, that's not what fucking happens. I'm stuck drowning in my own thoughts 'til he wakes up, that's what fucking happens! At least I can keep my scowl where it belongs when I'm thinking so much rather than just looking at him the whole time... Oh great. I always get the short end of the straw or stick or whatever the fuck they say. Overanalyzing situations is just what I fucking do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters seem short I guess so I'm going to take a little more time to post the next chapter so that I can make it longer. The MOST time it'll take is probably a week, so just hang tight until it's up. Thank you for all the responses and reviews are appreciated :) Also, my next fanfic won't be in this annoying format switching points of view and going back over everything. Just tell me your opinion on that too. Thanks people :D (This chapter is even shorter than the last one... I'm sorry! I'm making the next one longer.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading again. Also, make sure to read the author's note at the bottom :) Thank you for all your nice responses, you guys are really great. Sorry this got up a bit later than the other because like I said I made this chapter longer. Hope you enjoy and stuff! Reviews are appreciated as alwayssssss. Also it might take me longer to write this because it's cold in my house especially in my room which is where my PC is, so im reluctant to take my arms out of the blanket, which provided minimal warmth, to type. So anyway hope you like, even though I proooobably already said that.

**JOHN**

I'm awake and I really regret it. I woke up ten minutes ago, or something like that, and I've done nothing but gather the energy to roll over and see that Karkat was asleep. He looked kind of... cute when he was asleep in the chair like that. The side of his head rested on his hand and his eyes were closed, which meant his expression was relaxed. It was a nice change from the usual grumpy Karkat. I think I even saw a little drool, eww, but also adorable. I think it shows that even though Karkat has an angry nature, he can be really normal and nice sometimes. He bothered to stay here when I was asleep, so that's really nice of him, but he would never admit it! He'd make some excuse like he had to stay for some reason, but I know he really didn't, and I like him that way.

I close my eyes, not feeling any better than before. All this thinking and stuff is making things a little worse, I wish I was asleep again. I woke up but I'm still really tired and sick. I'm not used to not having any energy. It really sucks.

I try and focus on breathing deeply and evenly to get back to sleep, but it doesn't really work. Eventually I just settle with doing nothing until I fall asleep again, but I feel bile coming up again, even though I could have sworn it should be all gone. I look around for something to throw up in as I try to sit up, but there isn't anything so I vomit on the floor, unfortunately close to Karkat's feet. It's mostly clear, so at least it's not as gross as before.

The noise wakes Karkat up and he wrinkles his nose when he sees the new mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry-" I try to say, but I'm cut off by another round of coughs

He looked at me with a softened expression and spoke in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Don't talk, don't worry about it."

I always knew Karkat had this soft, nice side, but I never expected to get to see it so clearly. He stands up and leans over me. He's so close, it's so quiet. The only sound is my raspy breathing and the sound of the bed springs as he slides on the bed, our gaze never straying from the other's deep, enticing eyes. He's kneeling on the bed right next to me, his face is so close to mine, I can almost just...

Before I knew it our lips were touching. His lips are dry but warm, I can't help but close my eyes and relish the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I fall an inch or two back on the bed and open my eyes a little. Karkat's expression is one that I've never seen on him before. Maybe a mix of shock, exhaustion, and... is that? Lust? Longing? Is there some relief mixed in too? He's blushing a lot, it's really cute. I'm so glad I've gotten to see Karkat's other side...

But wait, what did I just do! First of all, what if this ruins our friendship forever! Second of all, this whole time I've been saying I am not a homosexual! Thirdly, what if I just made Karkat sick, which we were trying to avoid this whole time.

"Karkat I didn't mean- hmph!" He cuts me off, forcibly throwing me into another kiss, this time full of sincere passion. His tongue traces my lips slowly, willing me to open them. I allow my mouth to open slightly, letting his tongue in where he is more aggressive. But I like it.

He pulls away for breath and stares into my eyes. I know how flustered and awkward I must look, not to mention the sweat and flush from being sick. "Karkat I had no idea..." I say, trailing off then breaking into a coughing fit.

My eyes are closed again, but I feel cold fingertips brushing my wet hair out of my eyes. "Karkat, what if you get sick now," I say with a scratchy voice, it sounds really weird.

"I know what Kanaya said, but I doubt trolls can get human sicknesses." Karkat said, brushing it off, then continuing softly. "Just don't worry about it."

He lies down next to me on the outside edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I'm so cold, Karkat's warmth feels so nice, although Karkat probably isn't as comfortable as me. Who would be comfortable hugging a cold, sweaty sick boy. Our noses are almost touching, which probably isn't very sanitary at the moment either, but I don't care. His warm breath is oddly soothing. Despite the chills and dizziness, I feel myself drift off much faster in Karkat's arms.

**KARKAT**

I'm startled awake by the unpleasant sound of retching. I must have fallen asleep and oh Gog more throw up. Why does this keep happening.

John apologized but was interupted by another bout of coughs.

I can't help but feel so sorry for him. I had no idea this could even happen, and I can't imagine being in a state like this ever, it must be horrible. I reassure him that everything is fine. Talking must add to the problems. "Don't talk, don't worry about it."

I pause and watch him stare back at me. His eyes are so deep and unnaturally colored. I can see his exotic, sparkling eyes clearly with his usual thick glasses absent. I stand up, stepping over the new puddle of gunk, and kneel on the bed. I can hear his uneven breathing but other than that there's silence. I get a little closer, wanting to see his tired, face even closer. Even through the sweat and redness I see the cutest boy I've ever seen. The boy leans up the last inch and connects our lips. I feel my own face get hot, the embarassing red is definitely showing. I see John's bright blue eyes close slowly and I can't help but crave more as he drops back onto the bed. The boy opens his eyes a bit. I hadn't expected anything like this to happen but now that it has I might as well accept my red feelings for the adorable human boy.

After a short pause, John fumbles, trying to explain himself or something. "Karkat I didn't mean-" But I interupt him this time with my own kiss. I trace his lips with my tongue slowly, urging him to let me in. He gives in, opening his mouth slightly. I seized the chance to take things a little farther.

After a few more seconds, I pull away for air. Breathing hard, I look into his eyes and see traces of happiness and pleasure. His cheeks are so red, and I don't think it's just from being sick.

"Karkat I had no idea..." He said, trailing off then breaking into another one of him horrible coughing fits. It must hurt a lot.

I brush the soaked hair from out of his eyes and feel how hot his skin is. I still don't know much about these human illnesses but that's probably not a good thing. Rose may have mentioned something like this, at least. I guess I'm not that great at paying attention to things like that, even though it was probably important. I was thinking of other things.

The boy's voice was weak and rugged. "Karkat, what if you get sick now."

I never really thought much of Kanaya's caution with this. "I know what Kanaya said, but I doubt trolls can get human sicknesses. Just don't worry about it."

I want to help John so much. I lie down next to him on the edge of the bed and wrap my arms around him. He's so warm. Maybe I'll go ask about that after he falls asleep again. His face is still so close to mine, I can feel is shaky breaths on my face.

I just watch the boy's closed eyes, listening to each breath, content for once in my life. I don't want to leave him but after I'm sure he's asleep, I do have to ask the others about some things. It's for his own good. Besides I'm getting pretty hungry now, which reminds me that John hasn't eaten much all day, let alone since lunch. When we wakes up I'll have to have something for him to eat. Hopefully it won't make him throw it up everywhere again. Which once again reminds me of something else. The throw up still on the floor from 20 minutes ago, which i can faintly smell from where I'm lying.

This is going to be a lot of work.

John's breathing is slower and a little more even now. Hopefully he's far enough asleep that he won't wake up when I move. I slowly slide my arm out from underneath him and get up, still careful of the puddle. I go to get more towels to clean the mess. In the hall, I glance into the main room where a bunch of people are hanging around. I wonder what time it is.

I get the towels wet and go back to John's room, starting to clean the mess up. Hopefully this won't last much longer, I can tell it's really hard for John. In a few days maybe things will be back to normal. Well, more or less.

I take the dirty towels back to the cleaning block and throw them in the bin with the other dirty towels. We usually have a lot of clean towels for a certain someone but we're running out from all the extra cleanup today.

I wash my hands off, then go to the main block where Terezi, Dave, Jade, Rose, and Kanaya are sitting comfortably.

I interrupt whatever shit they were talking and giggling about before now because it most likely wasn't the most fucking important thing in the world. "I don't remember you saying anything about constant expelling of the stomach contents."

Rose and Jade look at each other.

"Well, how many times has he thrown up?" Jade said.

"I don't know, three or four times maybe." I say. "It's not really something I want to remember in complete, vivid detail."

"Well, that's probably not ideal," Rose said informatively.

"No shit." I say with my usual angry scowl. "Is all this shit even normal."

"Do you want us to check on him for you?" Jade questioned.

"No, of course not! It's my fucking job! Just fucking tell me, I don't know, stuff!"

Kanaya decided it was her turn to speak. "I don't think they know what you mean by 'stuff'. Sneering at us is not going to help the situation."

"Fucking fine. Whatever. Tell me, like, what kind of sickness he has and when it'll go away," I spit at them.

Dave, having nothing helpful to say, should keep his fucking mouth shut, but of course he doesn't. "Dude, calm the fuck down. They can't answer when you're all angry and shit."

Of course this makes me way angrier. "Shut the fuck up. They 'can't answer' when you fucking won't shut up."

"It's okay, Dave. Karkles doesn't smell good today anyway." Terezi says, grinning.

"Shut the fuck up, Terezi. Nobody cares what I smell like."

Jade rolls her eyes."Anyway, I'm not sure what he has. Maybe the Flu or something, it doesn't really matter that much. I guess I could look it up though. It'll probably go away in a day or two."

"Well then look it up I guess, I thought you already knew." I'm pretty confused now.

Jade takes out her lunchtop and goes to a search engine. "What are they symptoms."

"Throwing up, coughing, sweating, and he's really hot but he's shivering," I say slowly, thinking in between each thing I can think of.

"Hmm," She says while typing and then presses enter. She finds a website that lists the possible diseases from those symptoms and by looking over her shoulder, I see how many different ones there are. A fucking lot.

"It could still be a cold, but I think it's a little different, it could be something else. It can't really be these," Jade says, skimming through the page. "It could be Tuberculosis... it can't really be these either... it might be the Flu... could be Pneumonia... probably not these... I think the most possible is probably Pneumonia, though I don't really know how he caught it."

I pause. "Well, is that bad or what."

She skims a page while scrolling down and answers. "It could definitely be pretty bad considering we have no way of getting any mediscines out here..."

This promptly brings up a serious question in my head and I don't even hesitate to ask. "Could he die or something?"

Rose decides to let Jade read and answers for her. "Someone I knew had Pneumonia before and it took them about a week of these symptoms to get better. Granted, the symptoms let up more as the week progressed, and they had antibiotics so I don't know how closely these two scenarios relate. I don't think John could die from this, but it's possible."

I'm thinking about this possibility, a little agitated. "Well good thing he has his God tier so that shouldn't be a problem."

"I wouldn't say there is no problem. This has never happened before so we have no way of knowing whether being revived after death would get rid of the disease or only bring him back still ill." Kanaya says.

That's a little bit unnerving. "Well then how do I stop him from fucking dying," I say, trying to hide the negative feelings I have about this whole thing.

Jade looked up. "The key thing, I think, is to keep his temperature down. Usually we would be able to lower the fever with medication but we don't have that. You should do it the old fashioned way and use a cloth with cold water. We could use a cooking pot to put the cold water in and add ice to keep it cold longer. I'll make sure the water is always cold enough and you just have to cool him down."

"Will that be enough," Gog dammit some of my worry is showing through. Oh well I don't even care anymore, this is important enough.

"With a little luck," Jade smiled.

Then a voice called from another room. "Maybe you'd like to borrow some from the troll with aaaaaaaall the luck!"

Well fuck.

Vriska appears in her usual orange get-up. "Don't worry, I can tell by your angry face that you think I'm going to fuck everything up. Well, I'm actually I nice person if you hadn't noticed! I-"

"Vriska, shut the fuck up. We all know just how nice you are and that's zero." I snarl.

Vriska puts on her evil smile. "Well aren't we in a grumpy mood today! I'll have you know John is kind of a friend of mine so it would be a problem for me if he was in such a pathetic state for too long. Just accept the help."

I scowl at her. "Like you would really be helping."

"Even if you don't let me help, you know I'll just do my own thing anyway."

I can't help but admit that she could probably at least do something, and it's true that she'll just interfere anyway if I push her away. "Fine whatever, just don't fuck everything up."

"Oh, I assure you, I won't be fucking things up today." She said catching Terezi's eyes.

It doesn't take an expert on romance like me to tell there's some blackrom going on here, they just would never admit it. Sparks are fucking flying.

"Anyway," I roll my eyes. "Can we fucking get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this isn't any longer but It's been more than a week since my last update and I feel bad for slacking off so I'll make sure to work on a bit every day for the next chapter, I'm so sorry! So I was wondering after a couple more chapters of this I'll start another fanfiction, BUT I won't just stop updating this one.
> 
> P.S. I'll take shipping requests but no guarantees because I probably won't write about a ship I dislike such as Karkat x Nepeta and Feferi x Eridan for example. BUT I love crackships and all the ships I do ship, so please request! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'll try to make this longer this time, even though I was a big liar last time. I'll work on it a bunch every day so I can actually get it up in a week. SO as usual give me feedback and answer questions and stuff and I hope you like the chapter. Also, you know what's weird is that a bunch of people are getting sick at my school so It's like question mark question mark question mark? Weirdddd lol. So yeah here ya go.

**JOHN**

I wake up slowly with my head pounding. I feel so weak I don't even open my eyes, but I want to know if Karkat is here. I want him to be near me but he isn't there anymore. I want to call his name but I end up making a long whining sound while exhaling. Well that didn't help.

Everything hurts so much. My muscles ache and each breath is strainuous. There's no way I can steady my breathing. It's so cold here.

I'm only slightly aware, in the back of my mind, of the voices in the room.

Violent coughs set my throat on fire and trigger a round of dry heaves. It feels like I'm on a boat in the middle of a terrible storm.

Something warm touches my cheek as what feels like a slab of ice is placed on my forehead. Vigorous shivering is added to the plethora of pain. I have no idea what's going on other than I want it to stop.

**KARKAT**

I go with Jade to the kitchen and quickly and noisily find a big pot. I run the water on my hand on the coldest setting while Jade brings the pot over and into the sink. She gets a tray of ice and breaks it into the filling pot as I run for a few more towels.

When I get back in the kitchen the pot is almost full and I drop the towels in.

Jade turns off the water and I carefully lift the pot out of the sink. We make our way back to John's room, who's still asleep. Vriska is sitting on the end of the bed watching him.

I set the water down on the floor next to the chair and sit down. I drag the chair as close as possible to John. His face is pale, except for his cheeks, and glistening with sweat that stuck his messy hair to his face.

I pick up a towel, wring it out a little, and place it on his forehead after gently moving his hair out of the way. I take another towel and dab around his face and down the arm that's not under the covers.

"So," Vriska says. "When's he going to be better? What's the deal."

"There's no way to really tell, but with any luck he'll be better in a few weeks. Right now all we can do is help him out the best we can with out medicine. By the time he is better someone is bound to have caught it, though." Jade explains. "Pneumonia is pretty contagious I think. For the moment, though, he's definitely not doing too well. It looks pretty bad and it could get worse."

"I can tell this isn't good," Vriska says plainly, still staring at John.

I turn to her, annoyed. "Oh great you have a brain. Can you do something helpful now."

"Maybe you should suggest what to do if you have a much more advanced mind than I do. I actually would like to hear something." She says with her usual grin absent.

"Guys stop." Jade cuts in. "I'll go do some laundry so that we have fresh towels and Vriska can go get another tray of ice. Is that good?"

"Fine whatever." I snarl, turning back to John, secretly slightly relieved. I don't like people watching me take care of John. It's so weird and annoying, It's not really their business anyway. I'm doing well now.

"Okay, and I can send all my luck to you and John," Vriska says, facing me. Her smirk is back.

"I don't care just fucking go," I say. Gog, that smirk and shit isn't helping anything.

They leave and I'm left with John again. I don't know if it's just because I know John has a more serious illness, but he seems like he's a little worse than before. It seems like he's sweating more and breathing faster and more shallow. I also notice him shivering more.

Well I'm no fucking expert, but this probably isn't the greatest thing ever. I wet the towel again and replace it. It's going to be a long time before this is over but once John's better it'll be fine assuming the humans haven't already caught it or whatever. That would just be fucking great.

I'm staring at the ice cubes in the water until I hear a small groan. My head snaps up to look at John who curled up slightly. I don't know what he's feeling right now but it probably isn't good. Good thing he's not awake, at least not yet. I watch him for a few seconds then lean over and kiss his head. I'll do the best I can to make this better.

I gently run my fingers through his matted, wet hair. I hum a tune from a movie a saw not too long ago. Maybe sometime I can show it to John. He'd probably like it.

**VRISKA'S POV**

I lie on the floor next to my recuperacoon. I could make fun of Tavros today by doing a lot of things, but today I want to be extra clever. It takes my mind off romance, even though Tavros of all people rejected me a little while ago.

John collapsed earlier today which did add some excitement to the evening, but probably isn't good. I can't help but wonder what happened to him, I don't know if it really counts as worry. I hope it doesn't. I don't think John would really like to be my matesprit or kismesis for that matter. It doesn't mean I can't try though. I know he's not the type for kismesitude, so matespritship will have to suffice. Anyway, I'm not completely sure what kind of romance I wanted with him anyway.

I sit up and crawl over to the door where I listen to people talk in the other room. Seems like Karkat's starting some shenanigans and the others are dealing with it. I hear Terezi's voice and it makes my insides light on fire. Then I hear Karkat yell at hear shortly after. Typical Karkat.

The conversation goes on with Dave jumping in and Karkat continuing to be a grump. How boring.

But then Jade mentions something about luck. Huh. You know who has all the luck? Me, that is exactly who. "Maybe you'd like to borrow some from the troll with aaaaaaaall the luck!"

I don't feel like causing complete anarchy at the moment, but I could never drop my snarky nature! "Don't worry, I can tell by your angry face that you think I'm going to fuck everything up. Well, I'm actually a nice person if you hadn't noticed! I-"

Karkat so rudely interrupts! "Vriska, shut the fuck up. We all know just how nice you are and that's zero."

Well then! "Well aren't we in a grumpy mood today! I'll have you know John is a good friend of mine so it would be a problem for me if he was in such a pathetic state for too long. Just accept the help."

After a bit of me reassuring a skeptical Karkat, Terezi's eyes catch mine. Fire ignites in the pit of my stomach and it takes a minute before either of us look away. I see no reason to specify who it was that looked away first. It was only because Karkat broke the silence.

"Anyway. Can we fucking get started."

I go into John's respit block and look around while Karkat and Jade do whatever they said they would do. I see a motionless lump under the covers. I creep closer and sit on the edge of the bed quietly. Now I see his face that's totally pale except for the cheeks which are bright red. He's covered in sweat and his glasses our crooked while his hair is even messier than usual.

I've never seen something like this so that may be why I feel a pang of unusual worry. I gaze at John for a while. He looks so sickly, it's so unnatural. I hate to admit that I miss his somewhat annoying running around, and how he always disregarded anything nasty I'd done even when it was to him. He didn't ignore me though. He just didn't mind as much and when he did, he never really reacted the same as everybody else. I was always forgiven. Now I hope that he'll be able to be a little bit more to me at least after this whole thing has blown over.

I hear two people enter the room but I feel like if I look away, I'm losing time with him, even though that's ridiculous.

Karkat pulls a chair up close to John after setting the water on the floor. He gently moves John's hair out of the way and places a wet towel on his forehead. I kind of wish I had that job but lets face it, who would trust me with that anyway. It's a lot of trouble anyhow.

I watch John as Karkat tends to him. It's a sickeningly sweet scene. The kind I don't like very much.

I frown, still staring at John's closed eyes. "So when's he going to be better? What's the deal."

Jade explains some shit about luck and nuh-moan-yuh, whatever that is. "I can tell this isn't good."

Karkat snaps at me but I'm not in the very highest of spirits so my retorts won't be nearly as witty as they usually are. "Oh great you have a brain. Can you do something helpful now."

"Maybe you should suggest what to do if you have a much more advanced mind than I do. I actually would like to hear something."

Okay not very clever at all.

Jade probably just didn't want the fighting, so she assigned shit to do. "Guys stop. I'll go do some laundry so that we have fresh towels and Vriska can go get another tray of ice. Is that good?"

Apparently big bad Vriska isn't good enough for laundry duty. She has to fetch a tray of ice.

"Fine whatever," Karkat says anfrily, as usual.

I could say the same thing, but being original is kind of a standard I set, don't want to be booooooooring like Tavros.

I turn to Karkat, putting on my usual sly smirk. I'm proud of it, really. "Okay, and I can send all my luck to you and John."

Old Kar in a bad mood. Typicaaaaaaaal. "I don't care just fucking go."

I smirk and leave, heading to the kitchen. There's no way I could even get a tray of ice wrong if I wanted to. These guys are good. But really, I wouldn't want to do anything like that when this is kind of serious. I mean, I would normally want to lighten the mood especially since John just loves the prankster thing, but this is kind of important, I think. Anyway, it doesn't hurt to really help for once, even if nobody really trusts me. John will appreciate it later.

I open the top door of the cooling device and grab an ice tray. I opke one of the cubes to make sure it's frozen. I hear more people coming to keep Kanaya, Rose, Dave, and Terezi company in the other room. They're talking about John.

I close the door and walk back through the main room slowly so I can hear some of what they're saying. It sounds like Rose, Kanaya, and Dave are telling everyone else what's going on. The only ones missing from the group besides me are obviously John and Jade but also Aradia and Sollux.

Let's face it they're probably having sloppy make-outs somewhere, ha! I reach John's room right when I exit the main room, John's is the first on the right, after all. I peak in and watch Karkat and John for a minute.

John is still under the blankets and Karkat is staring at the water. He looks more sad than angry. John groans and I feel a pang of... a pang of something that makes me want to hug him so much. Karkat, no longer watching ice cubes float around, looks like he's analyzing poor John. Karkat's expression softens a little then he slowly leans in over the boy.

Another pang as I see Karkat's lips touch John's forehead. When he pulls back, he runs his fingers through John's wet and messy hair. I feel so sad. I knew John liked Karkat but I didn't know anything would really happen. And I had no idea Karkat felt so strongly.

Knowing John, I couldn't really get in the way of them especially if it would just make him upset. There's so many emotions bubbling up, I can't just walk in there. I walk to the washroom and quietly close the door behind me, making sure to lock it. I turn around and throw the ice tray into the sink, then lean my back against the door. There's no room in John's quadrants for me.

Jealousy, anger, sadness, and pain. They're not foreign feelings to me, but right now they weigh a ton on my heart, as the humans call it. I let myself slide down the door and sit on the ground, resting my head on my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs.

I watch blue drops hit the white tile floor.

A knock on the door jerks me out of my daze and i look up. Who could it be, can't they just leave me alone?

Another, harder knock shakes the door a little, and I scoot forward to remove my back from the smacking. "What."

I say it as snarky as I can but there's sadness in my voice and it quivers slightly.

"Why are you in there," A voice said flatly.

Terezi.

"Maybe I'm taking a shit," I snap.

"Somehow I doubt that," She said as the doorknob jiggled. "Open the door, will you?"

I snort. "Why."

"Because maybe I need to take a shit."

I narrow my eyes. Well played, well played. "Maybe I don't GIVE a shit."

But I play better.

She let out an exasperated breath. "Look, can you just open the door."

I crawl back over to the door and cautiously crack it open. She looks down at me with her unseeing eyes, but no doubt she smells the hateful look on my face. "What do you fucking want."

She pushes the door open all the way with full force, pushing me back. Before I can say anything she closes and locks it behind her, then sat down across from me on the floor. "Tell me why you're actually in here or I'll claw your eyes out."

I analyze her expression. "I was just a tiny bit overwhelmed. No big deal. Why are you bothering me."

She looked into my eyes, peering over her red glasses. Her candy red eyes shown brightly even in the dimly lit room. The eyes I blinded. "It's kind of a thing I do."

"No doubt about that," I huff and look away.

"But really, I have an idea of what happened so can you just tell me already."

Usually I probably wouldn't tell her for my life, but I really just don't give one fuck right now. "Look, I just saw someone I'm a little flushed for with someone else. I am so over it."

Terezi narrows her eyes at me. "Oh really."

"Yes, really." I say, but she looks at the pale blue smeared across the floor next to her.

"Am I supposed to believe that."

I look at her angrily but say nothing.

"Do you want me to help you get over it."

What? I look at her with slight surprise on my face and my heart skips a beat. Terezi crawls closer slowly with a determined look on her face. She stops inches from my lips and whispers something.

"I hate you."

Then smashes her lips on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyonnnnnnne and as usual thank you for reading! Don't forget to vote on the next fanfic I do in the reviews or in a PM and leave reviews and stuffffff. I'll have the next chapter up soon. And sorry if something is wrong or something? I have no idea. Anyway, thanks and stuff all that jazz again and hopefully clickity click the buttons to be notified and stuff when new chapters and stuff come out 3 I tried to make things realistic and still am for other chapters so sorry if they're not :P Thanks for reading, sorry this took sooooo long!
> 
> P.S. It says "VRIKA'S POV" because I'm only doing one POV section for each character besides John and Karkat, and that was Vriska's so yeah, don't worry it's still very JohnKat-ish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome once again to another chapter of fuckery! Well not really, but I just like saying fuckery!
> 
> Anyhow, here's another chapter. Hope you like it as much as the others. Leave your comments and votes and stuff in reviews or a PM if you want! Thanks for readinggggg!
> 
> (Sorry for possible lack of John, it's a tiny bit hard not to be monotonous when it comes to his parts. Also he's really sick, you get the point anyway. I have to move the story along, as little of plot that this has.)

**KARKAT**

A noise at the door snaps me back to reality. Getting lost in thought is way too easy nowadays.

Jade comes in holding a basket full of towels. She drops it on the floor and hands me a towel.

"Thanks," I say.

Jade looks at John with worry. If someone who knows these things is worried about it, that's definitely a bad thing.

I look at her waiting for her to say something.

"... I completely forgot that we should make sure he's hydrated and fed." She said, coming closer to John and feeling his forehead. "Why don't you go get a glass of water and some food. I'll stay here."

I don't like leaving John, but I think Jade should check on him more or something. Maybe she needs to do something or check something that I don't know about. "Okay, but don't blame me if what I get is total shit. How am I supposed to know how to cook."

"It's okay, just make something easy and fast," She said, waving me out of the room.

I trudge through the front room where pretty much everyone is chatting it up. When I reach the kitchen, after glaring at everyone of course, I grab a glass and fill it at think sink. I have no idea what I'm expected to cook, so I procrastinate by walking the water to Jade, then coming back.

Fuck.

I open a few cabinets and find nothing that looks good for someone who probably can barely swallow. I grab a random can of shit.

Alternian food seemed to be okay the few times the humans had it and we have had their food, so Alternian brand soup is probably okay.

I open up the can with the shitty opener from Kanaya's hive and pour it into a bowl. I look to see that it takes two minutes in the heating device to cook. This isn't that hard after all.

I pace around the room, waiting for the shitty thing to finish. The idiots in the other room are being complete fuckasses. They seriously need to stop yelling around so much, they're hurting my fucking thinkpan.

The heating device finally beeps. I open the device to find a huge fucking mess. Apparently the bowl was some kind of material that isn't meant to be heated. Fuck this shit.

I storm through the front room and back into John's room where Jade is sitting.

"Jade, I've fucked up the kitchen. You need to go cook," I say crossing my arms.

"What did you do?" She breathed.

"I made a shitstorm in the heating device."

She sighs, gets up,and leaves.

I feel kind of bad that she has to do everything but I clearly have no fucking clue how to cook shit without clear instructions.

I take my spot in the chair again, studying John, who is motionless other than his vigorous shivering. A short time of dipping the towel and replacing it every couple minutes tells me that he isn't doing any better.

John moans curling farther in on himself, causing the towel to fall off the bed. I quickly retrieve it from the floor and replace it on his head.

He moans again louder and I slide the towel up a bit, feeling his forehead. I cringe and take back my hand, it's burning up.

After repositioning the cloth, I place my hand on it, hoping the pressure will help transfer the cold. I think about how John should be right now, bouncing off the walls and begging me to watch movies with him. Looking at him like this is really horrible. He looks so sickly and motionless, almost dead.

I sigh and close my eyes, hoping beyond hope that this ends soon.

Jade walks in grasping the edges of a different bowl, and holding a pack of crackers between her teeth by the wrapper. She passes me and sets the bowl on the night stand and taking the crackers out of her mouth. She turns to me.

"We have to get him awake and sitting up," She said, opening the crackers. "Try and wake him.

I nod and attempt to wake John. "Hey fuckass."

No answer.

"Hello! We have shit for you to eat, wake up," I say prodding his shoulder.

Still no response.

"Hey! Wake the fuck up! We made this shit and now you have to at least eat some of it." I say, shaking his shoulders, not too roughly.

He responds with a long groan and moves his head slightly.

I snort. "Can you sit up, we have food."

He does nothing but cough violently then go back to uneven breathing.

I give an exasperated breath and grab his wrist pulling him into a sitting position against the headboard. He opens his eyes, which are sunken in, tired-looking, and cloudy. They slowly widen but don't seem to see me there. They look frightened.

John is afraid. Afraid of me?

I wave my hand in front of his face. "John? Hello? What the fuck-" I'm cut off with a smack in the face.

He lashes out wildly but slowly and I grab his arms.

"John what the fuck, stop!" I say frantically. He's not very strong, but I don't like how he's acting. John would never ever do that. I hold his arms down on the bed as he squirms weakly.

He opens his mouth and a small wail escapes his lips, his eyes flit around the room. I try to get his attention, yelling his name, but it doesn't work. He can't hear me.

**JOHN**

Pain and aching everywhere. I can only deal with it, wanting it to stop, but powerless against it. Pain is the only thing that exists.

Something suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me up, I don't know what it is. The little warmth I had drains out of me as I'm pulled up against something flat in a sitting position. I open my eyes and it's so blurry. I can't see and the room is spinning and tilting. I don't know what is touching me or where I am. I try to defend myself from the attackers but I'm too weak. I try to scream but it doesn't work. I just have to get away.

**JADE'S POV**

I stare back at Karkat as he turns his head to silently but frantically inquire as to what he was supposed to do. I have no idea. All we can do is calm him down and keep him cool but that clearly wasn't working. I watch as he restrains John, my hand making it's way over my mouth. I don't know what I can do now. The fever must be effecting him and that is seriously bad.

If John dies it would be my fault, I don't know what to do! I've obviously never done this before, I've never been this sick myself. In fact I don't get sick often at all, I lived on an island. No exposure to disease really.

I see from the corner of my eye that the noise has attracted attention, the noise being Karkat's screaming.

First Kanaya and Rose walk in, then Terezi, Dave, Vriska, Gamzee, and Tavros peak in the doorway. Vriska is trying to push Tavros away and he holds onto the doorframe for dear life. Gamzee looks in the room blankly. Terezi and Dave study the scene behind their glasses, though one is hardly studying with sight.

John has calmed down a little, but that might just be from exhaustion. I finally decide to take control of the situation and walk over to attempt to sooth him.

I sit on the bed next to John and stroke his hair, speaking softly. "It's okay, you're okay."

Karkat watches, still pinning his arms down. After a minute I motion for him to let go. Once his arms are out of the way, I gently wrap my arms around John.

Karkat slowly picks up John's hand.

John is finally almost completely calm. Both Karkat and I continue holding onto him several minutes after he is calm.

Rose walks over with Kanaya, looking worried, as expected. "What happened?"

I look up at her. "I think the fever is getting to him."

"The previous plan doesn't seem to be the most effective," Kanaya noted.

"It seems cruel, but what if we just dumped him in the bath filled with cold water," I say, still hugging John. More onlookers had swarmed by the door.

Sollux bursts through the door holding Aradia's hand. "What the fuck ith going on."

"Sollux, shut the fuck up," Karkat hisses at the new visitors.

Aradia tugs on Sollux a little to back off. "We probably shouldn't be barging in here."

Sollux snorts and looks around. "KK is just being an athhole like alwayth, itth fine, right KK?"

I sit awkwardly as Karkat goes off on Sollux.

"First of all, fuckass, why would I agree with you about me being an asshole or anything else. Second, it is NOT okay for you to be barging in and yelling around because we kind of have a fucking situation if you hadn't fucking noticed!" He hisses, clenching the fist not holding onto John's hand.

"Oh thit," Sollux says. "Whatth up?"

Karkat looks like he's about to explode. He takes a deep breath and prepares to explain loudly to Sollux "what's up" but is interrupted by another coughing fit brought you by John.

Everyone just stands there as Karkat and I attempt to sooth John. After he calms down he slumps back, sliding back down under the covers.

"John, you can't go to sleep yet, you have to eat something," I say, pulling his limp body back up again.

He responds by hanging his head and coughing weakly.

"Well fuck," Sollux says, sidestepping out of the room with Aradia.

I roll my eyes and turn back around, grabbing the bowl of soup.

"Will you get the fuck out of here! You fuckasses are shoving a thousand nails into my thinkpan!" Karkat yelled at the onlookers who slowly inched out of sight, only leaving Kanaya and Rose.

I just hope nobody catches this and we have to start this whole thing over again. Hopefully this will be over once poor John gets better, even if that takes a while.

I watch as Karkat scowls, wringing out the towel in the pot.

I stick the spoon in the soup and urge John to attempt to eat something. "John, we have something for you to eat. You might feel better after you eat so can you open up for me?"

He opens his eyes and looks at me, but for some reason it seems like he doesn't recognize me.

"Come on, I'm serious. How about some crackers instead," I say, opening the pack of crackers and holding one near his face.

"Yeah, come on, crackers are good, right?" Karkat tried to help.

John stared at us blankly through tired eyes.

"Here," I say, holding the cracker to his lips, but he turns his head just enough to avoid the food. "John stop, you need to eat. It's okay."

He turns back slightly. At least he knows what we're saying.

"There, now eat this. We don't want you to starve, okay?" I hold the food to his lips again and he takes a tiny bite.

"Good," Karkat says, sliding John's slick hair out of his face again and holding the wet towel there.

John eats the cracker slowly and I decide this is good enough for now, at least it's something.

After he finishes, I smile and help him back into a comfortable position under the blanket. "Good job, just go to sleep now."

Rose and Kanaya had seen nothing they could have helped with so they'd left minutes before.

Karkat turns to me. "Okay so what do I do if he throws up again?"

"There's nothing you can do about it. Just make sure there's something for him to puke into, that way you don't have to clean it up every time," I say reassuringly. The usually hotheaded troll looks somewhat worried. "A trashcan works."

He gets up and grabs the trashcan from the corner, dragging it over to the bedside.

"Okay so you're good then?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine," Karkat waves me out of the room.

"Okay then I'll come back in a little while," I say, sliding out of the room. I close the door behind me and make my way to the living room where everyone is gathered, chatting up a storm and causing the usual trouble.

I sigh and plop down on the couch. At least this much is still normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's become a thing where there's like 3 parts for each chapter so I guess count on that. I was taking too long so again I didn't make it longer. Let's face the fact that I probably will never have long chapters.
> 
> Anyway, I try to make this shit as realistic as possible butcha know, realistic-ness is decently opinionated, I think. Also, keep in mind this probably would never happen if they had medicine/antibiotics which they don't so yeah.
> 
> Maybe you're wondering what exactly the setting is and you can contemplate that yourself because I was originally going to make it the lab but that wouldn't make much sense and I didn't want it to be an AU so you guys can be mother fuckin creatiiiiiive! Yeah I suck, sorry lol XD
> 
> As usual suggestions, votes, and all that jazz in the reviews or a PM and follow/fave if you waaaant. SO I'll see ya next chapterrrr. I also have another story up now so if you want you can check that out too :P It's about John.
> 
> This time this really is the last thing, the POV parts (that aren't Karkat or John) are kind of separate in a way so I don't have to go over those events from Karkat or John's view. So Jade's did start at a point that didn't go over the other part so I don't know. Anyway leave your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel like I should warn you, there's a little bit of inappropriate-ness in this chapter so yeah. Just skip a little once you get there and then you're good. Anyway sorry for super long delay . Lots to do apparently, screw time. Time is a bitch. Slow down! It says nope. See? It's a bitch! So yeah enough of that, enjoy and sorry if it's not up to par :P

**Karkat**

I wait for John to wake up from his restless sleep, spending most of the time looking around the room at the things I'd seen a million times before. Even thinking gets boring after a while, even when it's about John.

I have a few crackers while I wonder about our relationship. Maybe he doesn't consider us matesprits yet. It certainly seemed like we were, but what if he doesn't know. Sometime I'm gonna have to ask him how he feels about me and all this.

I see the human stir and abruptly plunge into a violent coughing fit, holding his head.

"John?" I ask worriedly and cautiously place a hand on his shoulder.

He opens his eyes slightly. "Karkat..." His voice is barely audible.

I bend down close to his face. I give him a rare smile, attempting to be reassuring. "I'm here."

"It's so hot..." He said, squeezing his eyes shut.

What the everloving fuck? "I thought you were cold like two seconds ago," I say, alarmed.

He coughs weakly and continues breathing in a way that makes me seriously nervous. I tentatively pick him up and carry him to the wash room. I carefully put his limp body down in the bath and turn around. There's a melted tray of ice in the basin. I look around the room. The floor mat is scrunched and crushed into the corner next to the spilled trashcan.

I stand there glaring at the mess. Really? Fucking really? Why do I have a feeling this was Vriska's doing. She definitely helped with Egbert! We will absolutely have to thank her later for her fucking amazing contribution!

I whip back around when I hear a pained moan come from the pale human. I kneel next to the bath and gently take John's hand into mine. "It's okay."

I reach over and turn on the cold water, experimentally splashing some on John's bare foot. I make sure to keep his hand grasped in my left one as I refer to him for feedback. "Is that okay?"

He gives a weak nod and begins to cough again. He slowly brings up a shaking hand and coughs into it for what seems like forever. I try to help by placing my other hand on his back but I feel like nothing I do will help him.

John's hand drops down and he opens his eyes to find it tinged red.

"Oh my Gog, John what the fuck!" I say jumping up, reluctantly letting go of John's other hand, and scrambling out to the main room. Unfortunately, everyone is asleep or something, so I barge into Jade's respit block instead. "Jade!"

She sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Karkat, it's like 10:30, what happened..."

"Fucking shit!" I say, looking for words to explain what happened. "John and I don't even know, why is he coughing up blood! What the fucking fuck, you never said that would happen!"

"What? I didn't know that could happen, are you sure?" Jade asks skeptically while sliding on slippers and standing up.

"Yes! How could I not be!" I yell.

"What is going on that makes you raise your voice like this," A tired Rose Lalonde says from the doorway.

"Egbert!" I say louder. I can't help it, people need to build a bridge and get over it.

"Calm down please," She said.

Fucking calm down? "Go look already!" I lead them back to the bathroom and they crouch down to examine John.

"Oh my God," Jade said with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't fucking know, he just coughed and that shit happened!" I say, looking for a better way to explain it.

Rose disappeared and swiftly came back with a glass of water. That doesn't seem like the best thing to do but what the fuck do I know?

"Try to get him to drink this," Rose said, handing the glass to me.

I take it and gingerly take John's hand. "John, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

He opens his eyes a little and looks at me. He looks like he's in so much pain. He tries to speak but winces and bites his lip.

"It's okay you don't need to say anything, you just need to drink this okay?" I say, holding the water near him. He sees it and gives me a frightened look. "It's okay, it'll help. You have to do it. I know it hurts."

I put the glass in his hands and attempt to slowly let go but it looks like it's too heavy for him to grip. I gently bring the glass to his lips and tilt it back slowly. He takes tiny sips until he begins coughing and sputtering into the cup.

"It's okay, good job," I say to him as I lower the cup. He looks at me with a tired expression. I want to hug him and hold him more than anything. "You'll be okay."

I lift the handle to block the drain and let it fill with cold water. Looking back over, I see John's eyes closed. He's breathing raggedly as I run my finders through his wet hair. "It's okay."

I look behind me and find it's now just me and John. I hear whispering in the hall before Jade comes back in. She glances at my hands in John's hair and I quickly retract them.

She rolls her eyes. "Okay then, so I can go get ice to keep the water cold."

"Okay that works," I say. The bath is full so I reach over and turn off the water.

"Karkat, you didn't take his clothes off, what the hell!" Jade says with her hands on her hips.

It's silent except for the steady drip of the faucet and John's loud rasp as I try not to blush. "Um I was supposed to take his clothes off?"

"Do you take baths in your clothes?" Jade says, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck no..." I say, eying Egbert. I'm supposed to fucking strip him? "What am I supposed to fucking do now!"

"Oh my God," She says, bending down and lifting John's arms up. "Take his stuff off."

I know my cheeks are fucking red now. "Um..." She'd glaring at me. "Okay fine..."

I gently lift John's hood and shirt off then look at Jade questioningly as she sets his arms back down.

"Yes, you have to take everything off," She says, rolling her eyes again.

I scowl and slide the lest of his clothes off, trying not to look. This is seriously not fucking fun. Jade closes the door with her foot and sits beside me.

"Are you okay now? Because you keep saying you're fine on your own and then you come in yelling at me," She says incredulously.

"Yes I'm fucking good," I snap. Sorry if I've never fucking done this before and blood kind of freaks me out. Even she said that wasn't supposed to happen so how the fuck was I supposed to react.

"Okay," She says, holding up her hands and leaving, closing the door behind her.

Shit, now I'm alone with John. Fuck.

I can't ignore anything, it's so fucking distracting, especially when I'm sitting and doing nothing. I sneak a few glances and find his bulge looks almost exactly like a troll bulge. I'm half relieved and half disappointed.

Well, all there is to do now is wait and try not to fucking die.

I eventually rest my arm on the porcelan surface of the bath, then lay my head down on it. I'm so tired and this headache is not getting any better, not to mention the weird kind of dizziness. The room tilts slightly especially after movement. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep by John's side, listening to his rasping breaths.

**John**

I slip into consciousness and cough violently, head throbbing and being made so much worse by the nonstop coughing. It finally dies down and I lie there still with watery eyes and a throat that feels so raw. It's so hot and wet.

I notice a hand on my shoulder and open my eyes slightly and I'm so glad to see Karkat, I nearly forget about my throat. "Karkat..." My voice comes out so quietly and he bends down near my face, saying something I can't really hear.

The heat is so overwhelming. "It's so hot," I say, drowning in the heat and pain everywhere. I can't think straight, it's too foggy, flooded with throbbing, nausea, searing pain and aching everywhere. I squeeze my eyes shut at a sharp intake of air, stinging my throat. I can't take it, I'm so tired.

I cough and concentrate on breathing. In the back of my mind, I'm aware I'm being carried again. I'm placed in something cold and sigh thankfully, though it doesn't help anything else. A particularly unforgiving throb forces a groan from my lips. My hand is grasped by cold hands. Karkat.

I feel something cold and wet splash my foot, it feels so good.

Karkat's far away voice speaks quietly. "Is that okay?"

I nod as much as I can. My throat flares and I cough violently, I can't breath. When will it stop. It won't stop. I bring my hand up to cover my mouth as I choke.

I think I'm going to die.

It finally fades and I slowly relax. I open my eyes a little and see red on my hand. That probably isn't good but I can't bring myself to care. Karkat is making a lot of noise. I just want to sleep, I want this to stop.

The huge commotion is loud. Too loud. It needs to stop. All of this just needs to stop. I don't want to do this anymore. When I receive instructions I reluctantly follow them as best I can. The sooner they're happy the sooner I'll be left alone. I try to tell them I want to be left alone but I bite down on my lip instead. I can't talk, it hurts. Everything hurts. The burning and sting of my throat. The returning nausea. The jabbing stomach pains. The constant ache of every muscle. The overwhelming heat. The pounding in my head that won't stop.

Karkat holds a glass up. I really do not want to put anything anywhere near my throat. He tries to hand me the cup but I can't get a grip on it. My muscles won't work correctly. He gently places the cup on my lips and tilts as I try to drink as best I can. It hurts.

I can't drink anymore and coughing erupts from my throat once again. He lowers the cup and I watch his lips move, hearing no words. I close my eyes, wishing to feel nothing anymore, dispite the soothing fingers running through my slick hair.

Cold slowly trickles up and feels slightly refreshing, but my awareness is fading in and out, unlike the unrelenting pain. All I know is it's too loud, it's too much, and it all needs to stop. Hands are touching me but I don't even care anymore.

I can't even do anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking medical expert right here.
> 
> SO anywayssss, I apologize again for the huge delay, between the holidays and my other fic(s) I haven't gotten to this one in a while but I'm working as fast as I can. Thank you so much for still reading XD
> 
> P.S. I know this is shorter than usual but I just wanted to post SOMETHING now even if it's not like the full three parts.
> 
> P.P.S. Okay now to think of how the everloving fuck I'm gonna resolve this... I mean psh yeah what?
> 
> P.P.P.S. Shit is goin' down now, just so y'all know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys *sniff* guys, I... I love you guys so much... *bursts into tears* THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING OH STOP IT YOU (DON'T STOP) I love you guys *heartz*
> 
> I'm just so excited to post this for you guys, thank you XD So anyway I heard I have some noticeable typos and stuff and I am HORRIFIED! I'm the girl who corrected all the grammar on the math work sheet! I will look the chapters over as soon as I can and fix things, and it's horrible that it's distracting people from the fic I am so sorry
> 
> DX
> 
> I know someone asked if I did NSFW. The answer is no, not really, due to the fact that the back of a Cheerios box is more sexual than anything I could ever write with any readability.
> 
> So, thanks for reading and here's the next chapter. I'm trying to wrap it up now and I think I have the rest down in my head. Got dis bitch on lock, guys, don't even worry.
> 
> (Extra long A/N ftw.)

**Karkat**

I reluctantly swim into consciousness upon hearing gut wrenching gagging. I open my eyes blearily to find John spewing liquid all over himself again. His head hangs as he wretches onto his chest. White-ish but clear, though it's hard to tell with my slightly blurred vision. I blink a few times and focus. "John, hold on."

I slowly make my way to the kitchen, stumbling slightly. No one else is awake yet and the living block is empty just as the kitchen is.

My vision is slightly blurred and I rub at my eyes, trying to fix it. The floor and room tilt back and forth ever-so slightly, making it hard to walk. I don't remember hitting my thinkpan even though it hurts so much and I'm so dizzy.

I have to help John.

I grab the cooling device door handle and pull it open with some effort. I look up and down and finally find leftover soup from yesterday. I take it out and shove it in the heating device, hoping it doesn't explode or something.

I'm not so hungry so it's good that there's only enough for one person.

I reach to get a cup for water when an unfamiliar feeling settles in my stomach and in my throat as the room sways and tilts farther. Dizziness accompanies the new feeling along with copious amounts of saliva.

I think it actually might be good to lay down for a minute, John can wait just a second, right?

I reach the doorway and grasp the doorframe as heat washes over me alongside the unfamiliar feeling. I stagger as close to the couch as I can before my legs give out and I hit the ground hard.

I groan quietly wondering what the fuck is going on. I can feel sweat all over me and everything is just so unpleasant.

My stomach sloshes uncomfortably as I swallow hard, trying to get rid of all the saliva. I try to get up but only make it to my knees before I feel liquid rush up my throat. A retching noise is emitted as chunky stomach contents splatters onto the floor and drips from my mouth. The taste is absolutely horrible.

I focus straight ahead on the ground, desperately attempting to stay conscious. I fail and the ground rushes up to meet me.

**Terezi's POV**

Who didn't see this coming.

I was minding my own business as soon as I woke up when I saw Karkat on the floor in the front room.

"Karkles?" I say, kneeling down next to him, not really sure what to do.

I'm startled when he groans and curls in on himself. Karkles isn't one to put on some show as long as he can help it. Apparently he can't help it. "Karkles, are you okay?"

There's a pause and I don't think he's going to answer until he lifts his head ever-so slightly and looks at me. His eyes are glazed over and more sunken in and sickly than I've ever seen them before.

"Fucking fine," He rasps, then struggles onto his hands and knees. He rests a minute, gasping for breath as red tinted sweat drips down his face.

"I don't think now is the time to be lying," I say, trying not to sound worried. He would hate it and I usually wouldn't care if he hated it but now wasn't really the time to explode in anger.

"I am not lying," Karkat says angrily, standing up slowly.

I get up with him and hold my hands out cautiously. "Maybe you should relax, it looks like you made quite a mess over there."

"No, fuck that. I've rested enough, I need to do my stupid job. I'm going if you don't mind," He says hotly, swaying as he takes baby steps in no particular direction.

"Overruled," I say, grasping his shoulders and steering him to the couch. Any resistance he put up is undetectable.

"Terezi, stop," He moans in a slightly whiny voice.

"The court rules, under just jurisdiction, that you shall rest. All will be taken care of in your absence, Mr. Vantas. Please corporate or the legislacerators will be forced to take further action," I say informatively as he plops down on the couch and collapses on his side, face in the cushions. What a formal executive order I've made up off the top of my head. Slightly proud? Yes. Yes I am.

He mumbles into the sofa. "How are YOU going to take care of things."

"Oh, Karkles, what does that mean? I can handle a liquid-spewing human! In any case, I could always ask someone else for help if I need to. Just like you didn't do, Mr. Sicky-Pants," I say, offended.

He only groans shortly in response, then coughs that shook his whole body erupted from his protein chute. I think about what to do now, then settle on doing something about that odd mess on the floor.

As I turn away, my hand brushes his cheek. A surprising amount of heat spreads through my hand. I stop and reach down, avoiding Karkat's hands which are right near his face as he's curled in on himself. My hand makes contact with his forehead and I pull away quickly. Wetness is smeared across my palm and up my fingers as the festering heat from his thinkpan fades from my senses.

In any ordinary circumstance I wouldn't really be worried about anything, but I have to admit this may be out of my element. My element being the amazing and very cool court justice that I am every day. Well, if that's an element, that is. I'm going with yes it is.

Nevertheless it is beyond my expertise.

I "glance" around the room but smell no one around. Not only do I not have any idea how to help, but I also don't want this taken the wrong way, even if it's only me getting thinking off-target. I know we used to have a little something going on, but it's long over now, and false hopes were never my thing. I think sometimes this was a negative thing because maybe I gave up on things too easily? Wallowing in the past and negative emotions is something I try not to make my thing. It doesn't work all that well most of the time.

In any case, I'm not sure how much help I would be here. I venture over to Dave's room to seek advice. I know I won't find anything straight-up, but who says things have to be completely straightforward and uncool. Serious situations can be productive and cool at the same time.

"Dave, Karkles may or may not have just half-died," I say, sauntering in and flicking the light switch on.

A blanket pile contains the one and only Dave Strider who feels around for his shades, eyes squeezed shut.

"God, do _not_ do that. Fucking lighting my eyeballs on fire with a premium lighter isn't appreciated."

I walk over and crouch down next to him.

"Okay, yeah, but really what do you know about human diseases?" I ask, giving him a good morning sniff.

He stands up and stretches. "I donno, some? What is even going on at like one AM."

"Dave it isn't one AM," I squint my eyes dubiously as he slides on his cool specs. "Get your ass out there and do human magic."

"TZ, first of all, my internal clock knows no bounds. No irony intended, but also, it is intended," Dave says. He let's me drag him out to the living block while continuing casually. "Second of all, I have some natural Strider abilities, but humans don't really come with magic. Just sayin'."

I position him to stand at the sofa next to Karkles. He looks down at him then turns to me.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Fix him," I say and point in the general direction of Kar.

"I didn't even know what was really happening before, I sure as fuck don't know now, sorry, man," He says. "What about Jade and Rose?"

I grunt and head to the human girls' rooms.

I can't help but feel like things are being under-reacted to. Things are maybe a little off? Whatever it is, I can think about it later.

**Karkat**

It feels like hours passed since Terezi and Dave left. I know in the back of my thinkpan that in reality it was probably only minutes. The foreign sensations and effects are completely alien to me. It's overwhelming.

My throat burns and I just feel like all around shit. Expelling my insides seems likely to happen at any moment and that was the most horrible thing that has ever happened to me. That is fucking saying something. I eventually grow tired and begin to doze off despite the discomfort.

I wake up with a start and nearly scream at the top of my lungs as I hit the floor. I look around and am surprised that most of the disgusting feelings were gone aside from a headache that was just as bad. I start to sit up when a voice from behind scares the shit out of me. I think today is Give-Karkat-A-Blood-Pusher-Attack Day.

"KARKAT! You're awake!"

I turn my head to glare at the overly excited Heir of Breath. Not only should he be dead or something, but he needs to calm the fuck down, as usual. I'm not saying I'm not relieved, though. I suppose this is better than the alternative.

"What the fuck, Egbert."

John jumps over and holds out a hand to help me up. His buck-toothed grin is back and everything. A surge of relief washes over me and I grab his arm, pulling him down to my lips. His lips are still for a moment, then move with mine. They're warm and slightly dry. It's a good feeling.

When we part he looks at me in silence. I look back and then confusion hits me. What happened and why is it not happening anymore?

He finally speaks softly. "Karkat, what was that?"

"Oh," I realize he probably doesn't remember what happened or something. Disappointment settles in the pit of my stomach.

"It's okay," He says, adorable face lighting up in response to my frown. "I... Kind of liked it, I guess."

He laughs awkwardly and I see a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

I raise an eyebrow but part of the grief is lifted. "I thought you 'weren't a homosexual'?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I am a little or something," He says. "I'm just glad you're okay and maybe I like you a little."

"Why would I not be okay," I ask suspiciously.

"A little attempt to nudge along the old pranksters gambit may or may not have sent you falling down five flights of stairs?" He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Five flights of stairs," I remark, squinting my eyes and vaguely remembering such an event.

"Yeah. Um, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't know you were so sensitive to 'raunchy' cleaning products..."

"Fuck you, Egbert!" I think twice before really going to go off on him and settle with flicking him off. I can't avoid being at least somewhat happy about all this. One, he's very alive, and two, how could I stay too angry about anything with him. An annoying trait, but it's too cute to really be irked over. I never thought I would be into something "cute".

He furrows his eyebrows before I pluck his glasses off and pull the dork into another inviting kiss. I don't know what that fucked up dream was about, but I do know that I definitely like this reality better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add that even though I'm the biggest and laziest procrastinator ever, you guys still read and wrote/write such nice things. Thank you so much and you guys make my day so much better all the time. I love each and every one of you and I can't even thank you enough, I hope you liked the conclusion enough and I hope you enjoyed the fic. Truthfully, I'm very glad I finally finished it and have a completed multi-chapter now :D
> 
> Regarding possible OOC characters at times, or all the time, I am SO SO sorry about :C I'm not good at this, I just love to write. I also love to draw and I suck at that too lol but yes sorry!
> 
> I suck SO much at endings so ugh I'm also extremely sorry about that. Ruh ruh ruhhhh DX You guys make me feel so nice about this stuff when really what the fuck, you made it end like THAT? Merherrrr. Sorry! (I really had no other way without killing people and I don't even know.)
> 
> Yeah, but I appreciate everything and I thank you all so much for your support, love, and encouragement. Sorry about the huge gap between updates again, as usual, heh.
> 
> On another note, don't ask why there were special, separate POVs when it ended up just being Karkat's dream because I don't have an answer other than that's how it went and I didn't know how it was ending til' like the penultimate chapter. Thanks for your tolerance.
> 
> Thanks SOOOOOO much again!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> ~CC~
> 
> P.S. Other multi-chapter will proably not be concluded for quite some time. An update will be posted ASAP 8D
> 
> Shankzzzz


End file.
